Fireworks
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Arthur has a little fear of fireworks. It is the 4th of July and Alfred drags him along to see the show. Oneshot. I guess it could be counted as a USUK fic. Based on a true story that happened to a friend once.


**Hi~! How've you all been! Anyway…I was reading some fanfiction, and my mom was on the phone talking to her friend about Independence Day plans…and then my mom heard something tragic about her friends daughter….and thus…this was born~! I don't know what to call it. Fluff maybe? You decide. And yes, it is a true story that happened. I wasn't there to witness it, but she told me herself.**

**Italy Veneziano: Ve~…YaoiPrincess! We missed you! And I hope your friend is okay~…maybe I should make her some pasta…**

**I know I know! I'm sorry! And this fic is for the 4****th**** of July…It's early….I know…Happy early 4****th**** of July everybody! Enjoy~! And yes, I think she would like that very much!**

**Italy Veneziano: Ve~YaoiPrincess101 does not own Hetalia. Time for some pasta~!**

Alfred and Arthur walked towards the park where they were going to watch the fireworks.

"Hey! Come on, Arthur! Quit being a slowpoke and hurry up!" called the over-excited American.

Arthur sighed. "Ugh. Why do I always get talked into this?" he muttered to himself.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay~!"

The two arrived a few minutes early at the park, fortunately for Alfred and UNfortunately for Arthur, so they were able to get one of the best places to watch the show. Now, notice how I said "_unfortunately_" for Arthur. Well, the thing is…Arthur has a fear of fireworks. When he was little, his family was watching a fireworks show and one of the rockets almost landed on him! He was traumatized by them ever since. He couldn't even bear just hearing the word! Anyway, on with the story. Arthur had a huge fear of fireworks, and now, for some UNKNOWN reason (hint hint, wink wink), was going to watch them for Independence Day.

"Bloody hell can I please go home? I don't want to watch those damn rockets exploding in the sky," Arthur told his (boy)friend. He could feel the uneasiness in his stomach. He felt like rushing out of the park and run straight back to the apartment the two shared.

Alfred just laughed at his (boy)friend's request. "Leave? Now? Dude, the show didn't even start yet! Besides, what would the 4th of July be without fireworks?"

And that's when it happened. The first boom of the rocket blasted through Arthur's eardrum and alerted his danger senses, which caused him to cling onto Alfred tightly. By this time, almost everybody was gathered in the park where the two were currently at. So it was understandable that Alfred's first response would be, "Hey, be careful! Don't want you tripping in this cramped place." However, there was no response to the American's words. When Alfred looked down towards his British partner, he was surprised to find a shaking figure with a very pale complexion and heavy breathing. Alfred looked worriedly at Arthur. "Hey, dude…you okay? Come on…say something." But all that met his ears was the sound of the fireworks and Arthurs heavy breathing. Alfred, getting even more worried by the second, decided to drag the unresponsive Brit out of the crowd and somewhere quieter. Once they were out of the crowdand into the quiet, open, summer air did Arthur finally snap out of his fear induced trance.

"What…huh? what are we doing here…?" Arthur asked looking around a bit confused.

"Dude, you looked so pale during the fireworks show I thought you were sick! I was worried sick! Um…no pun intended…But yeah…you were clinging to me like a lifeline man! You'd think someone was out to kill you with that look in your face!" Alfred told him.

Arthur just stared at him. Blushing, he quickly looked away as he hurried for an excuse for his actions without giving away his fear. "Well…um…you see…." He started, but was cut short by a kiss from the American boy.

Alfred released Arthur from his hold and stared deeply into his eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong," he told Arthur in a soothing tone.

With nothing else to say, Arthur finally caved in and broke down crying into Alfred's shoulder. He told him about his experience with fireworks that could have killed him. He told him of his fear and told him that that was why he wanted to stay home safely tucked away in the safety of the covers that he shared with Alfred. Alfred just nodded his head in understanding as he continued to hold the crying male in his arms. Soon, the wailings turned to tiny sobs and then to sniffles until he felt the even breath of his British friend.

"Aw~. He must've cried himself to sleep." Alfred half whispered to himself. He smiled as he picked up the Brit bridal style and walked all the way back to the apartment. As soon as he laid the sleeping man in the bed, Alfred immediately got into bed with him, not bothering to take off his clothes. Looking at Arthur's peaceful face as he slept on made Alfred's insides warm. Leaning forward, he kissed Arthur's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Arthur, happy 4th of July." And soon enough, the American followed the Brit into dreamland chasing butterflies and flying mint bunnies.

**So…what did you guys think so far? I kinda thought it was cute…Yes…I ship USUK. I think it's a nice, tense relationship…hm…Well, tell me what you thought and stuff. Yeah…Maybe it was a bit OOC…? Maybe? Well, it is 12:48 AM right now so I bid you good night!**


End file.
